Curse Power
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: “It’s not the power of the curse, it’s the power you give the curse,” I whispered into his ear, my lips brushing his skin. “Don’t let it overpower... this.” M rated version, for all the people who asked!


Curse Power

Summary: "It's not the power of the curse, it's the power you give the curse," I whispered into his ear, my lips brushing his skin. "Don't let it overpower... this." M rated version, for all the people who asked!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I am merely borrowing the characters that belong to JK Rowling.

AN: Just a little idea that hit me when I was watching 'Penelope' and had to write. There's a line used here from the film so due respect to its writer.

Also, some people asked if there was a previous relationship between Tonks and Remus that this fic alluded to and the answer is yes. I wanted it to be that they were in the stages of a relationship but that Remus was already thinking of breaking it off. I didn't go into the back-story as I felt that would have bogged the story down and knowing me I'd get distracted and lost in the sub-plot.

--

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, noticing how he hunched his shoulders slightly whenever he was uncomfortable. He was polite and never shied away from anyone although I'm sure he actually wanted to. He was avoiding me though and that was annoying; annoying and frustrating and depressing and every other horrible-nervous feeling out there.

He was doing it deliberately as well, doing subtle little eye-flicks to scope the perimeter of the room around him. He was good, there was no denying that, but I was an Auror, an Auror who was pissed at him and wanted answers. So in short, I was not letting him out of my sight and if it was at all possible I would be getting him closer in my sight.

"You know, I've never seen him do this before." A slightly slurred, slightly hoarse voice said from behind me and I rolled my eyes at its owner as I continued pretending to be listening to Moody.

"I'm serious." He continued coming to stand beside me and poke me in the side.

"I know you are; it is your name." I retorted, not caring how lame that sounded but just knowing that in his state, it would take Sirius several moments to work that one out. Which would give me several more moments of peace; peace that I desperately needed to figure out how to avoid the upcoming conversation.

"Hey... wait a minute..." Sirius mumbled, looking at me glaze-eyed. "That's not what I meant!"

"And what, exactly, did you mean dear cousin?" I replied, turning to face him properly.

"He's never given a girl the cold shoulder before." Sirius whispered, and for once he actually was whispering. I guess all his drinking was giving him a higher tolerance and he was just playing up acting drunk. He was certainly looking at me seriously enough now.

"That doesn't really help me does it?" I said softly, trying very hard not to let the despair enter my voice.

"He's my best mate," Sirius continued obliviously. "And I've never seen him so bothered by a girl before. Now granted I've been away but I knew Remus when he was carefree and open-"

"Carefree?" I interrupted, my voice tinged with disbelief.

"Alright," Sirius snapped. "Never carefree. But he was passionate and not as weary of the world. He truly lived when he was at Hogwarts, as we all did, and even allowed himself some of the pleasures the rest of us did. But never then did a girl get to him so much that he'd try so hard to stay away from them but find he couldn't."

I frowned at that. "What do you mean? He's doing a pretty good job of ignoring me."

"But he's here."

"He has to be here. It's an order meeting."

Sirius shook his head adamantly. "It was an order meeting. Now it's not and he's still here, still watching you."

"So I don't get too close."

Sirius shook his head again but this time sadly. "So he can see you," He said softly. "You've gotten to him Tonks, and as much as he thinks he's doing the right thing by pushing you away, he really just wants you close. The two can't be achieved together so he's compromised; to stay away from you in all physical aspects that he can control but to watch you every time he can."

"I don't understand." I whispered. "If he... if he _cares _that much... then-"

"Why does he stay away?" Sirius finished smiling sadly at me. "Because he thinks he's protecting you. Because he's afraid that he'll hurt you, that his lycanthropy will hurt you. And he couldn't stand that. As cliché as it is, he's going for the old 'as long as she's happy I'll be happy' thing."

"He thinks I'm happy?!"

"He thinks you will be."

"And how could he possible think that? After everything we've been through, everything we've-"

"I don't want the details thank you." Sirius said curtly. "I'm just telling you things the way I see them. And hoping this was a good enough pep talk for you to do something about them."

"This was a pep talk?" I snorted.

"Yes," Sirius eyes started to light up and he staggered back away from me, raising his tankard high and shouting "The best you'll ever have!"

I laughed at his antics, knowing now that he was putting on a show and watched as Dung threw his arm around his fellow drunk order member. Molly frowned and pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing and I promised myself I'd have a chat with her about Sirius; as kind and warm as Molly was sometimes she was just a little too quick to judge.

Sweeping my eyes to the side I saw Remus smiling openly at his friend, his face relaxed and his eyes twinkling slightly. Grinning I knew his entire attention was on Sirius so decided to make my move. Skipping, and unfortunately stumbling but only a little, over to his side he didn't even notice until I was right next to him. And he couldn't escape.

"Hey Remus," I said making sure to make my voice extra cheerful. "Would you mind coming with me for a sec? We need to talk about something."

And before he could react or politely decline I grabbed his arm and hauled him from the room. We were on the second flight of stairs before he came to his senses.

"Tonks! What are you doing?"

"Tut-tut Remus, that took you almost two minutes to respond. What would Mad Eye say? Not a very good use of constant vigilance now, was it?"

"You dragged me from the kitchen to test my constant vigilance?"

"No I dragged you from the kitchen so we could talk. I'm just saying that in the process of doing that I found your constant vigilance must have been non-existent to allow me to do so."

"Tonks I-"

"Here we are!" I announced happily and then pushed him unceremoniously into my room before following him and magically sealing the door in my own special way; he wasn't leaving until I was satisfied.

"What is this about?" He asked breathlessly, facing me straight on which caused me to stumble over my thoughts internally; he hadn't looked at me properly in over a week.

"This is about you ignoring me."

"I haven't been-"

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me!" I hissed my hands curling into fists and sparks shooting from my wand.

"It's for the best." Remus answered simply, his shoulders deflating slightly.

"For who?"

"For you Tonks, you just don't understand – I'm a werewolf!"

"I'm pretty sure I understand the workings of who you are Remus." I replied coolly although inside I was boiling.

"What I am." He snapped.

"No, _who_. And don't you dare try to fight me on that as well." I shouted, stepping right up into his face. "I've told you before I don't care."

"And I've told you that you don't know what you're saying." He replied stiffly, his entire body tense as he stared me down. "I'm cursed Tonks, cursed!"

I caved at that, my temper and my body needing some sort of release from all the emotions he was causing inside of me, and I leaned right up into him not missing his flinch or the way he'd suddenly stopped breathing.

"It's not the power of the curse, it's the power you give the curse," I whispered into his ear, my lips brushing his skin. "Don't let it overpower... this."

And I kissed him, with everything I had inside of me I kissed him; all the anger at his stupid reasons, the pain of his distance, the desire he awoke in me, the fear of losing him, everything. My hands wrapped in his hair and my body moulded to his, every possible inch of ours touching.

I broke off and stumbled backwards, heaving heavily as I fought for air. Remus just stood there, looking completely shocked and not moving. Realising I could have just made a real screw-up of things I hung my head and mumbled that he could leave. The next thing I knew, I was against my bedroom door, his body pressed against mine.

"Dammit Tonks!" He whispered furiously before crushing his lips to mine. My hands immediately shot up into his hair and my mouth opened eagerly to his kiss, our tongues caressing as I pulled him closer. I moaned deep in my throat as I gave in to Remus' dominance letting him control the kiss and receiving a moan from him in return.

His body pressed harder into mine and the wood creaked behind us but I didn't care, as I could feel all of him against all of me. It was one of the best things in the world. Breaking the kiss, I took in hurried gasps of air as I kissed along his jaw not able to stop touching him now that I finally was again. His hot breath against my cheek sent shivers all through me and his hands were doing the same, roaming all over my sides and causing electricity to spark between us.

I dropped my wand on the floor as I gripped at his hair tighter, entwining the strands with my fingers, and pulling his head up. Our lips collided against each others and I moaned helplessly, his lips sucking against mine before his tongue pushed his way into my mouth. His hands slid behind me, pulling me closer to him even as he pushed me harder against the door.

Every part of me was on fire and his actions were only making it worse, his fuel adding intensity to my flames. He groaned into me as I bucked up into him, his hold tightening as my body writhed under him, needing some sort of friction between us.

"Remus." I gasped as his lips ripped from mine and started sucking along my neck. "God, Remus please..."

"Tonks." He rasped against my skin, the sexy hoarseness of his voice sending spirals of pleasure right to my core and I pressed up against him again. "I should stop." He whispered and for a split second I was afraid he would, that my actions had pushed him too far, but then his hands squeezed my ass and his teeth nipped at the top of my shoulder. "Merlin knows I should stop... But I _can't_."

"Good." I replied and lifted my legs to encircle his waist. "I'd have had... to kill you... if you'd stopped..."

He growled against my skin and it was the sexiest thing ever, sending my need for him higher than ever before. My arousal was seeping into my panties and I couldn't get enough friction, even as we pressed into each other.

"I need you closer." I moaned against his lips, our tongues quickly meeting each other and duelling for control. I gave into him, there was nothing better than Remus being dominant, but I was no weak, little woman; he had to work for it first.

"I know." He gasped and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the edge of my bed, Remus hovering over me and tugging on my top.

I relinquished my hold of his hair to let him pull my t-shirt over my head and then immediately went for his jumper as he dropped it on the floor. I pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere with one hand, my other already working on the buttons of his shirt. Remus' lips had returned to my neck and his hands were skimming over my bare stomach, my muscles jumping to his touch. Trailing my hands up his chest and over his shoulders I pushed the material off of him, unfortunately losing the feeling of his hands on me in the process. They were back on me in less than a few seconds but I'd still felt cold and bare without his touch; sometimes it scared me how strong the emotions were that he stirred in me. How strongly I felt for him.

And other times it just made me all the more desperate for him.

His lips crushed against mine as my nails raked down over his chest, his skin hot and electric under mine. His hands slipped under the front of my jeans, rubbing circles into my skin just above where I wanted some part, any part, of him to be and I whimpered pitifully against him. He chuckled, the sound coming from deep within his chest, before he popped open the button and pulled the zipper down. Slipping underneath the material again he swept his hands around to my backside and pushed me up, causing the material to slip down slightly. I reluctantly unwrapped my legs from his waist but he made up for it by following the material down with his hands as his lips trailed down my neck and torso, his whole body going down in front of me.

My body fell backwards against my bed as I gasped for breath, Remus' lips skimming over my calves and shins. Gently pushing me upwards, he guided me as I wriggled my way up the bed, stopping once my head reached the pillow, his lips never having left me once.

"Remus..." I said breathlessly, his hands running up and down my legs but his lips staying in the same place, which as marvellous as it felt was not where I wanted them to be.

"You taste so good..." He murmured against me, his lips sending vibrations up and down my legs. "So unbelievably good Tonks... But even better... I can smell you." I gasped and tensed as I realised what he meant. "You can't begin to imagine what it does to me..." And then his fingers slipped under my panties and my retort of what he was doing to me was lost somewhere between my thoughts and my mouth as my mind became a searing haze.

"Nurgh..." I moaned intelligibly as his long fingers began to gently rub across my slit, not entering me but teasing my excited flesh.

His lips moved higher and began to suck their way up my thigh and still his fingers only teased at me, even as my body bucked helplessly into him, my hips rising to meet his digits encouragingly. He just chuckled against my skin and then suddenly my panties were off and instead of his fingers I could feel his hot breath over my burning centre.

"Re-Remus!" I gasped and then his mouth was on me and I couldn't hold back a scream.

It was so hot and intense and overwhelming and I could feel everything. My hips arced upwards, my back screaming from the pain but I barely noticed, I just needed to be closer; needed him to be closer. I fisted my hands in his hair and I pushed him down as my hips bucked up, forcing his tongue deeper into me, his face closer to me. I felt more than heard his groan and it sent shocks flying through all of me. His hands grabbed at my hips and pushed me down against the bed roughly, his face angling so his tongue could go deeper. I couldn't control the sounds that escaped me as he pushed me higher and higher, playing my body as only he knew how.

"Remus!" I screamed and my walls clenched tightly, covering his face with my juices as I came. But he didn't stop, just kept lapping at me and pushing me against the edge, sending me higher even as my body tried to come down.

"Tonks." Remus gasped as he dragged his way up my quaking body, after-shocks jerking through me as I tried to breathe again. "Tonks, I have to be with you, be in you."He said hoarsely as his hands fumbled with his belt and trousers.

I wanted to help, wanted to unveil him for myself but I could barely blink my eyelids I was that satiated. My body was humming everywhere and I watched with excited eyes as he undid his trousers and pulled them off, dumping them on the floor without a backwards glance. My heartbeat sped up again as he leaned over me, his knee nudging my legs further apart and settling at my entrance.

He gazed down at me with clear, lust-filled eyes, conveying so many emotions without saying a word; without him even knowing it. With one hand I reached up and stroked his cheek whilst the other reached down and wrapped itself around him, eliciting a groan in response. I stroked him a few times, feeling his hardness twitch against me and spreading his pre-cum around his tip. Remus was shuddering by now and so I pulled him forwards gently, positioning him at my entrance.

"Dora..." He whispered and I could only see adoration in his eyes, but maybe something deeper as well.

"Remus." I breathed back and he thrust inside of me.

I gasped and arced up; bringing every part of my body I could into contact with his. My breasts crushed against his chest, my legs wrapped around his waist, one hand grabbed his ass, the other his shoulder, and my lips collided with his. Remus responded in kind, pushing my back into the bed as our tongues duelled and our hips rocked, his hands finding my neck and my lower back. He drove into me all the way each time and my body revelled in the feeling of him. My legs pressed into his waist, encouraging him deeper and he grunted and complied, thrusting harder into me and causing me to scream against his lips.

"Dora..." He whispered against mine, sucking my bottom lip as I panted for air. His lips slanted and he began sucking along my jaw, whispering my name and taking ragged breaths at intervals.

I clung to him and only thought of wanting him closer, needing him deeper; some place inside me that he would never leave. This man could make me feel so many things and I never wanted him to stop. His way with my body was unbelievable and only he had ever made me feel like this.

"Dora... Dora..." He gasped into my ear, biting down as his hips thrust wildly, forcing himself deeper with each penetration. "Come for me, Dora. I need to feel you around me, around me so tight I can't leave... I don't want to leave you..."

"Don't." I somehow managed to moan, even though word processes were barely functioning in my head.

"You're so tight," He groaned. "And willing... for me."

"Remus!" I whimpered, my body starting to overheat, to spiral out of control.

"Yes, Dora... Yes." His words were nothing more than vibrations on my neck and I whimpered again, nothing mattering to me but the feel of him, nothing in the world existing then but him.

He growled into my neck and with one more powerful thrust my body seized up, sending me careening over that edge as I screamed his name. He came two deep thrusts after I did, my name groaned into my shoulder as he shot up inside of me.

Remus collapsed on top of me and we lay there, a tangled mess of limbs as our breathing evened out. When his had he pulled away from me gently, pulling himself out of me with a reluctant groan before he lay back down beside me, his arms wrapping themselves around me and pulling me close to him. I tucked my head under his chin and wrapped my arms around him as much of him as I could, holding tight.

The curse of his lycanthropy held a great power over him but tonight I had a greater one.

And that gave me hope for the future.

--

Reviews would be great but really I just hope you liked this!


End file.
